


Little Songbird

by Honeypillar



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha E. Aster Bunnymund, Alpha Kozmotis Pitchiner, Alpha Pitch, Alpha Sanderson Mansnoozie, Alpha Toothiana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Omega Jack, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Omega Verse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, pregnancy coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypillar/pseuds/Honeypillar
Summary: Two of Mr. Pitchiner's best friends pass away and now he's inherited a lot more than he bargained for. The Company and money was great, but now he's the guardian of his best friends' only son 'Jack' and what's more than unsettling is he presents as an Omega and being an Alpha himself, doesn't want to break his promise to protect the boy.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Jack Frost/Kozmotis Pitchiner, Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	1. Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is "Honeypillar" who was originally "Beebum01" but I accidentally deleted my other account due to circumstantial events of being drunk and sad. There was quite a few readers following this and so I wanted to put it back up as soon as possible and I promise I haven't orphaned it; but due to the unrest and everything going on the world at the moment it's been difficult to focus on writing. 
> 
> I will be posting the other chapters as soon as possible, but it just takes a little bit of time to edit the rough drafts for each chapter I had finished and started.
> 
> Comments are appreciated - but please be nice. <3

It was under depressing circumstances that Jack ended up in Mr. Pitchiner’s care and he knew that the pup had been adamant about not discussing it, brushing off the Alpha anytime something was mentioned about anything pertaining to the event. The parents of the boy had passed suddenly - two of Pitch’s closest friends had gone out for their anniversary like they’d done for the past fifteen years, only this time with a tragic movie-like ending. They were killed on impact in a car accident leaving their thirteen year old son orphaned with no other living relatives.

It went without saying when he received a call from his best friend’s lawyer making him the inheritor of a slightly larger fortune than his own and appointing him as the guardian of Mr. and Mrs. Frost’s only son, ‘Jack’, he was profoundly lost and confused on so many levels that he was completely in a daze going through all of it.

In less than a night he had a child to care for and was missing two of the best people he had known for more than two decades of his life - two people who’d accepted him with all his shortcomings regardless of his past. The cold man didn’t have a lot going for him outside of being an executive partner to Mr. Frost in the major leading tech company, ‘Overland Inc.’ they’d started together just out of High School, so it was a new and unexpected situation that inheriting a small family was something he never thought would be an experience he’d get. Being that Jack’s father and Pitch had practically grown up together made everything else that much worse under the pretenses; simply putting it, the dynamic setup was hard to separate his personal life and work when he couldn’t make any distinguishing barriers between the flurry of unexpected occurrences.

His work was his life.

Mr. Pitchiner or ‘Pitch’ -was what most people close called him for short (a nickname from his teenage-hood courtesy of Mr. Frost), wasn’t the most inviting individual and the two Alphas differences had most people wondering how they’d become so close in the first place. Mr. Frost was the exact opposite of everything Pitch seemed to be, the other Alpha had been a kind yet stern charismatic man and was beloved by everyone that met him, while most people were afraid to simply make eye contact with Pitch.

Although they were both widely accepted as attractive, Pitch was viewed as intimidating on a friend level and was introduced to all their connections by Alex who’d somehow convinced them Pitch wasn’t mean. However, he was the deal driver in the company and some would say most of the brains behind it, to which he didn’t mind not being the face when it began – just knowing that he wasn’t the most approachable. When he was in a meeting or doing a proposition, no one had the ability to say no to whatever Kozmotis Pitchiner wanted or had a vision for which became a strength he was loved and hated for.

Four years later after taking in Jack, he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror between washing his face and brushing his teeth. He hadn’t aged very much, features still just as sharp at 37 as they were at 27 - not softening for the life of him. His dark curly hair that he routinely tried to keep slicked back for appearance sake was hanging messily in front of his amber tinted eyes. Most said he was inexplicably handsome - modelesque even, just very off putting with a heightened air about him that demanded respect.

A typical ‘Alpha’.

He didn’t mind the title too much, but it became an issue when the boy presented as an Omega at fifteen. He was at a loss when the white-haired teen fell to the floor with the most remarkable scent that would undeniably send anyone (especially an Alpha) into delirium. It took everything in Pitch not to overstep his well established boundaries within himself and break any trust with the boy. Not that society would’ve held it against him - typical Omega protections were under the guise of certain laws passed, but they were more oppressive than helpful. There were rumors about the rarer sex carrying over from ancient times that they were actually sirens, descended upon humanity to test the endurance of man in abstaining and not succumbing to worldly pleasures.

Religions would have them depicted as the essence of sin - an abomination from god, sent to test the strength of man, the snake that gave Eve (an Alpha) the apple. Greek mythology painted them as descendants from Aphrodite’s children. Then on another note - they were worshipped as heavenly gifts of fertility throughout the Asian continent.

He wasn’t a man to believe in ideologies, but after that first heat, one might think him a prophet of some sort with the sheer level of brain function he lost within the first seconds of it being present.

He remembered the moment as clear as day, two years prior, the boy was in the kitchen making them breakfast. Pitch was in his room adjusting his tie when he heard a crash and suddenly the aroma of wintergreen mint and warm vanilla filled every orifice in the area including his subconscious. It was as if there was a switch in his brain that turned on and he needed to find the source. He had never come into contact with an Omega in heat prior, at least not that he was aware of or ever noticed, and the fact that the boy was one was all the more puzzling, being that both of his parents were Alpha and Beta.

Following the scent, he found it to be the strongest in the kitchen as he saw the boy struggling to get up off the floor, sweating and whimpering -as if he was calling a mate – it made Pitch sick.

Not sick in the sense that he was repulsed by the boy himself, but sick in the fact that he couldn’t control himself, not even to look away. He remembered himself trembling as he was fighting his primitive instincts to fuck him and knowing that this child was in his care by the parents – his late best friends. Had they known the boy was a ”breeder”? Were they aware of the struggles that he would face? And if so, why did they think Pitch was good enough for the job?

“M-Mr. P-Pitchiner…?” He heard the pup call him in the most frail and honeyed tone. He felt the blood pulsate through his forehead as his name fell sweetly from the boy’s lips. “I’m… s-scared…” The boy’s pleas had almost fallen on deaf ears as time alone seemed to be Pitch’s keeper. It wasn’t until the timer on his watch had gone off, that he realized they were going to be late.

“It’s going… to be… fine…” Pitch commanded to himself through gritted teeth as he managed to turn his head away from Jack, tears now at the corners of both of their eyes. He could hear him sniffling from behind as he called his secretary Katherine, who fortunately was a Beta. He told her about the boy’s newly founded condition and that she needed to take him to the doctor immediately. He’d given her specific instructions to leave Pitch a detailed synopsis of what went on, the diagnosis as well as the list of things that boy would need. It wasn't something Pitch needed to explain when he also asked her to hold off his meetings and appointments for the rest of the day as he would be taking a personal one.

He needed to find a hotel for the week.

***

Jack also remembered that day very vividly. It was the day that everything in his life became clear that he was never meant for happiness. It wasn’t an extraordinary day for anything, but he could recall cramping and periods of feeling warm only a week before it happened. He’d chalked it up to possibly getting sick or catching whatever was going around at school; after all it was springtime, so colds and allergies weren’t out of the question.

He woke up as routinely at 6 a.m., grabbed a quick shower and was in the kitchen making toast and eggs for his guardian and himself. It was the routine and he knew that the man would be busy all day and so rarely had time to eat. He was thankful for Pitch, despite never really being close to the man, he knew that his father had trusted him with his life. Whenever someone had spoken negatively of Pitch, despite his demeanor, Mr. Frost always corrected them with his overly positive perception of the man he openly trusted and called his best friend.

The living circumstances weren’t all that bad either. Pitch was now singularly the CEO of Overland Inc. and so was always busy, leaving Jack to himself most of the time. It made things easier as Jack preferred his solitude to the company of most. He did have his friend Aster as well as Toothiana (whose parents she always educated were dentists after providing her name), that he spent most of his time with, if not alone.

Pitch graciously hadn’t forced Jack to leave his friends and instead had purchased a decent sized mansion on a mountain side that happened to be somewhat close to his school and where Jack had grown up. It was relatively bigger than what Jack had been used to as Mr. Frost preferred to appear normal regardless of the amount of money at his fingertips. With the three stories of glass and grey stone, it was very modern, but blended well complimentary with its surroundings of large pine trees and the green shrubbery on the land, it was a place that Jack somewhat liked. Pitch wasn’t much of a gardener and so preferred a low maintenance backyard that he didn’t have to keep up on or worry too much about having a gardener come around for.

They did however have a balcony that overlooked the lake a few miles down from the property. Jack loved being on it to draw and relax when he wanted space from everything. The trees were large, he’d occasionally watch the wildlife - like squirrels fighting over nuts or birds chirping to each other; ultimately he really enjoyed the fresh air and just being able to breathe. He imagined Pitch picked it because the house was so remote and Pitch also seemed to like to be alone for whatever reasons he kept to himself.

That day though - the day his curse had him doubling over on the kitchen floor, with cramps so bad that it forced him on all fours begging for relief. The heat that filled his veins and swelled up at the core of his stomach, then looking up at the man and wanting something from him.

They weren’t close - the deepest conversation he could remember them having was when he was thirteen. They were driving in Pitch’s car on an insignificant day and the man had clarified that despite them never formally being introduced, he loved his father like a brother and he was going to take care of Jack.

But it was weird. He suddenly could feel Mr. Pitchiner in the room, he could smell him. A rich oak and cologne musk that made him feel comforted. He needed something from the man, but his ears and neck flushed red, when he realized where he felt he needed something the most. His body couldn’t possibly have an erection for a man he likened to family and why were his pants suddenly wet? They weren’t blood related by any means, but he never once looked at the man that way. Or did he?

He recalled Pitch’s scent always being transparent to him even when he was on the opposite side of the house, and knowing the older man was present. That was normal, right? Or being able to smell Katherine on his tie, when he knew that the secretary was always adjusting it before his meetings. That was also a normal thing, wasn’t it?

His vision was hazy as Mr. Pitchiner focused on him, and he called out.

“M-Mr. P-Pitchiner...?” The boy’s voice cracked as he looked at the dark-haired man staring intently on him, obviously startled and also struggling. There was sweat on the man’s brow and he looked as though someone had punched him in the gut. “I’m… s-scared…” Jack managed to sputter as he tried to stay sitting up, instead being forced to the ground by his own state on his chest and forearms.

He could hear the man saying that everything was going to be fine under his breath, and then watched him turn away to get on his phone. In a weird way, the boy felt abandoned staring up at the man’s broad back in a well pressed black suit. It was a cold and isolating feeling that turned his stomach as he could feel tears running down his cheeks. He just wanted to be touched. He just needed to be held and told everything was going to be alright. That’s when he realized he missed his mom. He wanted his mom so bad. She would’ve known what to do. She would’ve fixed everything.

He had suppressed so much of his sadness and in that moment no longer had any restraint or control. He started sobbing while thinking of his mother and wanting her warmth. It felt like only moments later when he smelt Katherine. A warm and kind scent, like cinnamon and berries (it always reminded him of tea), was helping him off the floor while covering her face with a scarf.

“It’s going to be okay honey,” she said sweetly, her words slightly muffled by the cloth. He latched onto her, wrapping his arms around her neck, trying to bury his face into the comforting smell being emitted from her scent gland. She let him, realizing he no longer had any parents and couldn’t imagine Pitch’s presence was all that heartwarming in this situation.

She sat down with him on the floor as he was becoming a dead weight in not being able to control his legs. She remembered him whimpering in her arms as she grabbed the medicine from her bag that she picked up on her way there after talking to the Alpha. She watched Jack eye what she was doing, face still close to her neck as she pulled the cap off to reveal a syringe and a needle. He hid his face in her neck without so much as a sniffle.

“Jack honey? Do you trust me?” She asked as she could feel him trembling on her side. He nodded into her neck with a small croon, and it felt like coddling a small child not a boy of fifteen.

Then again, she herself had never personally dealt with an Omega. She remembered having a distant relative that was rumored to be one, but they weren’t close. Luckily, in her earlier years of college, she had taken some medical classes not sure what she wanted to be and had an idea of how to administer medicine with a needle.

He winced and she could feel the tears on her neck, realizing that due to the thickness of the medicine, it probably hurt as it was taking a few minutes to be injected into his thigh. He was quietly sobbing on her as she quickly removed the needle and held him for a moment. He was clearly exhausted from just the oncoming symptoms of his first heat taking their toll and was still amazed that Pitch had managed to get out of the house before succumbing to the scent.

***

She realized immediately approaching the front door to the house and letting herself in with the key that was given to her by Mr. Pitchiner, that something was off. Finding the boy in that groveling state, his body desperately presenting itself to be claimed and immediately her heart softened as the boy was a mess of his own tears writhing on the floor.

Even during their trip to the doctors, she could see depression tint the boy’s pale eyes as he took in the news. She knew it was hard being told in so many words that his body was going to be his worst enemy every three or so months and that it was preparing him for something he couldn’t even muster at such an early age in his youth.

Also being responsible for almost tempting the man that was his caretaker, was also embarrassing. The doctor was a sweeter middle-aged lady with blonde hair and rosy cheeks, but even the sweetness in her tone couldn’t soften the harsh reality that he was a ‘breeder’, and that everyone was going to know, as it was a legal requirement his school be notified regarding his fragile condition, for his absences were now going to be much more frequent.

***

She took him home, and things were content for the most part. He had all the medicines and instructions on how to take them that he would need along with her and the doctor office’s phone number in case of emergencies. He was now on birth control, something the doctor advised to make sure his heat cycles were regular, and something he was obviously off put by, but couldn’t say ‘no’ to.

“Do you think… he’s mad at me?” Jack asked quietly as Katherine was tucking him into bed and making sure everything was set up before she left. Her red hair fell over her shoulder, as she sat on the end of the bed, Jack looking towards the window. Her green eyes were kind as she knitted her eyebrows and crooned to him attentively.

“No sweetie, I can’t imagine why he would be. None of this is your fault.” Katherine put her hand on his knee over the blanket. “It’s just a little hard, especially when people like you are so unique and your hormones demand attention in a different way.” He let a few tears slide down his cheek before he wiped them away.

“Th-thank you Katie.” Jack said ever so gently as he rolled on his side. She had been his go-to for the last couple years, also being present when Jack’s father was still alive and so she knew his family a little more intimately then just being a secretary. Especially always overseeing the families’ personal affairs and appointments. It comforted Jack with her around, knowing that he didn’t lose everything and even looking back at what had happened, he loved his Katie dearly.


	2. Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is in his senior year and right on track for graduation. His guardian says that he can go to college neglecting the adversity to his gender that he too must acknowledge as an obstacle. Aster gets back from his holiday with his family and it feels like they’re suddenly becoming more aware of one another. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated but please be nice! <3<3<3

Jack was now seventeen and right on track for graduation. His senior year of high school had begun and his school being notified wasn’t all that bad.

As a matter of fact, when they found out his sophomore year they actually put in some additional efforts to accommodate his ‘condition’, like giving a free study period, having the teachers prepare a less time constraining curriculum for his homework and not requiring a physical education or Gym credit for graduation; And because they weren’t used to Omegas attending their school but were pleased to have a few (totalling at a number three omegas attending in separate grades - Jack included, two enrolled by other privileged families when they found out about the Omega program, even if it was only to diversify their demographics) they even made the advertisement for the new curriculum more public. Of course that didn’t negate the cost of tuition for the school coming at a hefty dollar amount which could afford someone a small house or that there were still socialized myths about omegas that no amount of money could shake off in a matter of months, but it did appear to be a real effort.

The overall acceptance may also have been helped by the fact that Jack’s father had been a big Sponsor for ‘North Star’ - the very reputable private academy his son was already attending prior to his _presentation_ \- which provided grades 6-12; and for appearance sake as well as his new ward’s constitution, Mr. Pitchiner hadn’t stopped Jack’s attendance nor any of their connections with the headmaster. But despite all their efforts there was still a tinge of pity in most of the faculties’ eyes when they looked at Jack and they always used very infantilized speech with him regardless of the pup having some of the highest grades in his graduating class - something even Aster said sounded demeaning, but Jack didn’t know what to do about it.  
  


The home life and routine for Jack and Mr. Pitchiner hadn’t changed much over the years since the traumatic loss of Alexander and Sophie Frost. The first couple months with Jack had been rough as they barely spoke to one another and Pitch didn’t really know what to do with an orphaned thirteen year old hearing the pup cry almost every night in his room. Luckily they had Katherine, who suggested a therapist and after a year straight of intense therapy the pup had fallen into a comfortable groove with his new guardian. Jack would wake up at least an hour before the Alpha, get ready then make breakfast for himself and Mr. Pitchiner every day, he would then go to school and maybe spend time with his friends after and then come home to do homework and/or art. The Alpha was relieved to see his charge finding a sense of normalcy.

“How’re your grades?” Pitch asked over breakfast. They usually sat at the smaller dining table right off the kitchen as it was more personal. They had a formal dining room, well furnished with a gaudy twelve seat hand-carved wooden dining table in a room where the external wall was bullet proof glass with one of the best views overlooking the valley, but it was rarely ever used as both of them didn’t have nearly enough friends. Truthfully, Pitch only ever used it for dinners with the company clients he needed to woo for business purposes, but aside from that they both didn’t care too much for large gatherings.

“They’re good, but the year just started…” Jack stated unconcerned as he poked around his plate, chasing a blueberry that had fallen to the side of his pancake. He was a good kid with excellent grades, the only issue was that he had a mouth on him when he felt strongly about his opinion and it sometimes got him into trouble, but it wasn’t anything the Alpha felt worried over.

“That’s good. Have you thought about what colleges you would like to attend?” Pitch was just trying to be the best caretaker in the best way he knew how. He didn’t want to seem too overbearing, but having been rearing the kid for the last four years he was doing what he thought he should.

“Am I allowed… to attend?” Jack looked at the stern man, jaw clenched and knitting his brows in question. Pitch nodded and looked at the pale pup already aware of why he was asking. Despite the rarity of the situation, the few times Omegas were brought up under any circumstance they were typically only acknowledged for their excellence in domestic baby care and being homemakers. It wasn’t uncommon for them to settle down early with a partner without pursuing any formal career and the majority were pushed in that direction by societal limitations on their gender anyway; but he knew Jack didn’t want that and with money not being an issue the Alpha didn’t see a problem in not helping the pup achieve his goals.

“Well if you keep your GPA in top shape, I see no reason why not.” Pitch declared as he finished his coffee. Jack’s face lit up and looked as if he wanted to cry. It pained the man to see any discomfort afflict the pup, but knew that the boy had found some assurance with the answer that was given to him. Pitch didn’t know if he was becoming more susceptible to the boy’s mood because his Alpha instinct was aware of the Omega in a primal way, or if it was some sort of paternal situation, but he knew he couldn’t ignore it.

“T-thank you.” Jack said earnestly as he grabbed both of their plates and took them to the sink. Pitch looked at his watch and quickly got up.

“Would you like me to drop you off at school?” The suave man asked, putting on a black P-coat over his suit and grabbing his keys. The boy nodded, grabbing his bag and following behind to the garage. “I’ll let Katie know.”

***

  
Pitch reclined in his black leather executive chair as far back as he could, with his feet propped on his desk in his office at the company. He’d been neck deep in work, face buried in documents for the last couple hours, a few morning meetings earlier, and he needed to take a moment for himself. He observed the small black cuff-links the boy had helped him put on that morning in the car - a hint of wintergreen mint and vanilla still faintly lingering – and felt a warmth stirring in his chest. The man couldn’t recall the exact moment he became so fond of the Omega, but he knew it happened within the last year.

It just dawned on him how much Jack matured in such a relatively short amount of time. He wasn’t sure if the hormones inherent to the boy’s secondary gender had any effect, but he was coming into his own as a very smart and beautiful individual. Pale, soft skin (slightly freckled) … translucent eyes hooded by lengthy dark lashes… height; not too tall, but also not too short at 5’8”... long legs… personality; gentle and considerate – sometimes stubborn. The admiration for Jack conceptually wasn’t brand new, but the Alpha was suddenly more cognizant of how much he truly enjoyed the Omega’s company.

He guessed he began to acknowledge the small infatuation when ‘somehow’ it leaked due to one of Pitch’s employees – whose child also attended ‘North Star’ – that Kozmotis Pitchiner’s ward from his late business partner presented as none other than an ‘Omega’. He knew it wasn’t a secret that could be kept forever, but he wanted to prolong the boy’s privacy for as long as possible, before society started expecting things from him. 

Unfortunately, as it stood then being the common rumor while simultaneously seeming to become a realistic trajectory in how Omegas were typically handled - Pitch was going to keep Jack for himself having raised him. For any other gender ‘Beta’ or ‘Alpha’ a seventeen year old was much too immature, but _Omegas_ were different and seemed to ‘mature’ a lot earlier. The government deemed a mate a _necessity_ for them when they presented and so it wasn’t long after an Omega presented that they were bonded and married off to someone who could provide for them as there were also workplace issues. 

Unless they happened to be from money and had a family with more liberal views, Omegas were seen as nothing but liabilities to companies having their tri-monthly _heats_ (some even had them monthly but it depended on the individual), needing coverage for whatever amount of time they were out of commission. So making a living on their own was proven to be very challenging in a predominantly conservative political society. It would appear that Omegan rights hadn’t gotten passed the 1800’s despite it being the 21st century and it was something Mr. Pitchiner regretfully neglected to think about having answered Jack about college earlier that morning.

At first, the thought alone of mating Jack felt like he was robbing the pup of something. Perhaps any dreams or aspirations he might have for the future? But what bothered him the most was that nobody else seemed to have any qualms with the idea of Mr. Pitchiner bonding him to himself. He knew the majority of people hadn’t dealt with Omegas as they constituted less than 8% of the country’s population, and so just assumed whatever stereotypes were spoon fed to them by the media to be facts; but it was becoming a probable thought as time went on and he watched Jack grow, that he was able to do whatever he wanted with him and no one was going to say or do anything about it.

He sighed in a day dream. Thinking of the young Omega walking around the house barefoot with his bond mark ever so present on his nape, _expecting._ Coming home from a long hectic day at the office and feeling the pleasantry in seeing another fat pup crying on the Omega’s hip as he prepared dinner – Pitch’s black hair and Jack’s pale eyes on the babe.

The youth was already taking care of Pitch when it came to meals and making sure his tie matched his suit, so was it so inconceivable to add a few more personal ambitions to the picture?

The idea of a long term relationship had never been of any interest to Pitch, although he never had an issue in the dating department. Over the years he’d had quite a few partners garnering somewhat of a rich playboy reputation also being attractive with cash to burn, but of course nothing of fruition came of those pastimes. Being as busy as he was with the company, the upkeep on someone else would require more attention than he cared to spend on someone else and so it never worked out - except for Jack. It was if mother nature herself had blessed him under dark circumstances with a partner potentially tailored for him. The pup just didn’t make any situation harder than it needed to be and it soothed Pitch’s Alpha to be near such a warm-hearted caretaker.

Was it now so far-fetched to lock it in with a bond and take care of his ward for the rest of his life? The fantasy was fulfilling in an intrinsic sort of way for the Alpha. He wasn’t sure if he had the right to look at Jack with those intentions feeling unsettled about it in his own subconscious, but his thoughts were his own and so he let them run wild for a bit.

***

Being at school was somewhat of a reprieve for Jack being able to change the scenery in his mundane home life. He didn’t like attention much, but most who knew ‘who and what’ he was, tried to be understanding by not gawking too much at his peculiar spectral like appearance or the fact that out of the 800 students in the high school portion of the campus he was one of three omegas. It wasn’t that he hated being home either, but school was just a place he got the interaction he needed to sate him for the day, even if there were a few vulgar comments thrown at him like clockwork by unwarranted Alphas in the halls between classes. 

There were a few specific Alphas that liked to give him trouble, but one by the name of “Hunter” (which Jack thought his parents were on point with the name) liked to call him especially derogatory names like “knot-warmer”, “slut” and one the cocky athlete proudly made up himself, “expensive little fleshlight”. There were times it was difficult to handle because the Alpha would sometimes threaten to grab him in inappropriate places, but he usually had someone around him to tell the Alpha to fuck off. Those happenings were sadly also something he had conditioned himself early on not to pay any mind to by ignoring or getting away quickly, so that he could see the people that truly mattered to him.

He was actually excited as he neared his locker, remembering that Aster was due back from his family trip to Australia that week and couldn’t wait to see his friend. It was just the summer that he was gone for, but it felt like forever. They’d been super close since elementary and his friend had been there for him through it all. Aster didn’t even mind that he was an Omega. Not that most good people did, but he liked that he didn’t even make a big deal about it and they were able to continue hanging out the same way they always had with “Toothiana” - their third musketeer - always showing up whenever she wasn’t doing extracurricular activities or being the model student for brains and beauty.

“Hey Snowflake!” Jack could already scent the other boy nearing with a hint of Pine and a distinct cinnamon musk. He turned around to see the ashy brown-haired boy grinning at him as he approached, a glimmer of pride to his step.

“Aster!” Jack beamed as he hugged his friend and then stepped back to get a good look at him as he somehow managed to fill out quite a bit over the summer. He had grown to a whopping 6'2 and was a lot more muscular than Jack recalled. “How was seeing the fam?” Jack asked, his light blue eyes locked with green, still trying to contain his happiness. Aster smiled, his thicker lips pulling back to reveal a row of perfectly white teeth.

“They’re good! Just hung out with some of my uncles and did a lot of surfing!” The now larger scruffy boy of seventeen was dawning very tanned skin as he leaned on the lockers in a black t-shirt, a beige cardigan (accentuating the lean muscles in his arms and back) and a pair of taught tan jeans; and after spending a few months there seemed to have left a hint of the Ozzy accent coming through. “Also, I’m not broken like everyone thought I was.” Jack’s brows raised at his statement. Then he remembered that Aster hadn’t presented so everyone assumed he was just a really outgoing Beta.

“Oh yeah?” Jack inquired as he pulled himself away from his friend’s gaze momentarily, opened his locker and put some books away.

“Yeah… actually turns out I’m an… alpha....” Aster said shyly as he scratched his head, knowing that Jack would have wanted to know any news about his friend regardless, but hoping it wouldn’t be taken wrong. Then Jack recalled the distinct musk that he could smell on Alphas specifically and it was clear to him when his friend approached what he was all along.

“That’s good. I bet your father’s proud knowing that you’ll be taking after him?” Jack smiled encouragingly as he knew that it was a somewhat touchy comment coming from an Omega, but hoped his friend wasn’t going to read into it at all.

“Y-yeah, I hope this won’t change things?” Aster asked obviously concerned as his now towering height of 6’2 loomed over Jack and some families didn’t want there Omegas to be friends with the more dominant sex. In most cases, one might feel overwhelmed by the obviously larger Alpha, but Jack already knew with Aster’s confession he was worried Jack might be afraid of him. Even still, Aster had presented as the gender at the pinnacle of society and was acting like it was the same as Jack‘s situation. It really moved the Omega at the consideration his friend was giving him realizing the impact it could potentially have on their relationship.

“Of course not!” Jack snapped, trying to make it obvious that he was annoyed his best friend would think so shallow of him. “You stuck it out with me after I presented, so why would you think I wouldn’t be inclined to do the same for you?” Aster seemed somewhat startled by Jack’s enthusiasm, but his face lit up shortly after. He hugged his friend again, almost crushing Jack with the newly matured strength in his arms that puberty had so generously bestowed upon him. “A-Aster…?” Jack coughed.

“I’m so glad I can always count on you!” Aster exclaimed, releasing Jack for air and taking in how much he missed his white-haired friend as well. “I’ve honestly missed you so much…” Aster sighed just as the bell rang.

“I missed you too!” Jack smiled, his lovely lips parting as he bit his bottom one out of a nervous habit. “Do you want to put your stuff in my locker for now?” Aster had completely forgotten to look for his locker and so accepted graciously and headed to class. 

“Yeah, hah I got distracted.”

***  
  


Being back was nice. Not that vacationing ‘down under’ wasn’t always the best thing since Aster discovered Nutella and strawberries, but he did miss his friends; Jack especially. They had gone through elementary all the way up to the now - their final year in high school and so he couldn’t imagine graduating and taking the next steps in his life any other way.

He remembered when Jack’s parents died all too clear because it had also shaken his own world. He liked them a lot and his father had a partner company to Mr. Frost’s; but he was scared he was going to lose his best friend during the ordeal. Both thirteen at the time, he remembered not being able to do very much about his friend being heart-broken, except sitting with him while he cried on his shoulder asking Aster why his mom and dad would leave him all alone. Of course as a child he couldn’t answer him and still couldn’t years later. From what Aster could recall, both of Jack’s parents didn’t come from big families and they hadn’t been really close to any relatives so Jack only had Mr. Pitchiner or else faced becoming property of the state, assets being seized until Jack came of age and he didn’t even know what being Omega could mean for those things. 

From the beginning of their friendship he knew Jack was some sort of ‘delicate’ individual. Not that they hadn’t wrestled things out when their sizes were more equal over kid stuff, but even too much sun hurt Jack. He remembered the pale-eyed boy trying to explain his odd complexion as a form of Albinism when they were like six years old and so he couldn’t go outside or be in the sun very much. At first it was rough, because Aster loved being free outside and playing in the mud as a kid, but he learned not to flaunt it as Jack was always forced to stay inside due to his condition or watch from the porch lathered in sunscreen under the awnings.

It just didn’t seem all that fair to Aster either when Jack presented as an ‘Omega’. He wasn’t too surprised given Jack’s overall demeanor, but it was surprising nonetheless as Omegas were just rare to begin with. He knew that it would put Jack in a state of helplessness if he let it, and so when his best friend confessed what he was, he tried to make it seem as normal as possible and didn’t bring it up if it wasn’t necessary.

The only times he was forced to acknowledge Jack’s condition was when his ‘heats’ happened. Jack was a little bit older than him by a few months, Jack’s birthday on Dec 21st and his on April 4th, he was fourteen and Jack already fifteen when it first happened. His friend never missed school, but was suddenly gone for a week and half and then didn’t want to talk about it when he got back. After two more heats, Jack came clean about what was happening and Aster tried to be more than understanding. From then on he knew when Jack was going into heat because his friend always looked like he was coming down with a fever a few days beforehand but would also start to smell _really_ good. Jack had the distinct scent of wintergreen mint and warm vanilla, and everytime it reminded Aster of a scenario where a vanilla candle was lit during a rainstorm. Then his friend would be absent for about a week (a long lonely week for Aster) and when Jack returned he always looked exhausted. He knew it wasn’t a fun time for Jack - so tried to take his mind off it the moment they could hang out again. 

Now things were more content in the fluidity of their interactions. Up until this point, Aster just summed it up to a flurry-fuck of shit things happening to his friend because Mother Nature was mean. He just wanted to make Jack happy and after presenting as an ‘Alpha’ himself, he didn’t know what to expect, but he knew he felt more drawn to his best friend than ever before.

He was even more aware of his attraction as the day went on. They had a few classes together and he remembered specifically in their English class watching Jack bite his lip in a daze while writing. He was so lost in analyzing his friend’s mouth – noticing how perfect his cupid’s bow was, shadowed by a precise soft, yet sharp nose and then stopping at his eyes; he was so entranced he literally forgot where he was.

Jack’s eyes were focused and he felt his heart flutter when the Omega’s dark eyelashes did. That was when the teacher openly called him out on it -Asking if he would rather watch Jack then do his work and if so, he was excused from class. Everyone laughed and Aster couldn’t believe how embarrassed he was when Jack flushed at being informed of his obvious crush.

Small things like that kept reoccurring for the next few weeks. Even at his acceptance speech of being voted the president of their class. He remembered standing on stage and looking out into the dark auditorium; but he somehow could still feel Jack. He quickly located him before his speech in one of the front rows to the left drawing, waiting for the assembly to begin. He remembered Jack’s pale eyes finally looking up at him and then the principal coughing behind him, urging him to start. He smiled and began.

Although he was a student body officer for his school, his father still expected him to also do a sport and so he picked soccer. Most said he looked like he would be better suited for football, but he was lean and fast enough for soccer, so that was what he decided on.

It was fun for him, especially when Jack would come to his games and would sometimes sit in the front row of the bleachers with a hoodie to cover him from the sun. It was something that Aster’s internal Alpha was becoming accustomed to as it pleased him to have Jack always near.

It was actually somewhat odd to him, how much he was aware of the Omega at any point they were in the same vicinity, and it was also something that felt fulfilling but made him uneasy, as he wasn’t sure if it was a reciprocated attraction.

***

“Hey thanks for coming to see my game the other night!” Aster smiled as they sat in his room working on a project for English. Jack was seated, legs folded at the end of Aster’s king-sized bed on his Navy blue duvet, with the Alpha laying on his stomach propped on his forearms beside him, both on their laptops.

“Yeah it was fun.” Jack responded absorbed in what he was doing. “You’re actually really good, I’m not surprised though.” He chuckled as Aster was clearly making a face of playful discontent. “Well aren’t all Alphas excellent at everything? I mean my dad was and Mr. Pitchiner is doing great at single-handedly running the company.” He looked down at the young Alpha coaxing a response, watching as Aster’s eyes flickered with playfulness.

“Hey!” Aster interjected, “I didn’t tell you so you could make fun of me.” He nudged Jack and looked up at him pouting. “I know being an Alpha is supposed to have some weirdly high expectations, but I’m still the same guy you grew up with.” Jack nodded as he finished whatever he was doing and closed his laptop. He set it to the side and lay back on the bed next to Aster’s legs, exhausted. Aster quickly closed his laptop, putting it on the floor and sat up looking down at the fair beauty – no his friend – laying aloof on the bed.

“I know, but it’s weird, isn’t it?” Jack exhaled, side-eyeing the larger male. Aster knitted his brows slightly at a loss and waiting for an explanation. “Genders and what-not?” Jack rubbed his eyes as he could feel a slight sting of tears beginning to form in the corners and didn’t really want to make things weird.

“I guess, but I believe everything happens for a reason.” The Alpha suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere. His brain was suddenly hyper aware of the wintergreen mint and warm vanilla again. His pupils dilated as he looked down to see Jack’s face flushed in a weird disconnected state of mind.

Likewise, Jack looked up at his longtime friend and was more than aware of Aster. He couldn’t help himself, but he was attracted to the maturing Alpha and had always felt a weird tug at his heart when thinking of him. Aster was undoubtedly a handsome young man and Jack knew it. He’d watch all the girls and even some guys fawn over how personable and attractive he was. He also came from a very well-to-do background and so just seemed to have it all – even as a late bloomer.

Now he was looking up at him. His friend’s gaze locked on him and it sent chills up Jack’s spine as a tingling sensation. All of the heats he’d spent alone, masturbating and fingering himself to try and curb the ache in his stomach and to soothe the longing his body begged for, were suddenly at the edge of his mind and Aster’s scent was on his lips. A rich pine and cinnamon musk enveloped his senses and he wanted to wrap himself in the comfort it was offering.

“J-Jack?” His name being called suddenly brought him back to what was happening. He looked at his friend with glazed eyes and he knew his expression looked needy. “I-I don’t want to fuck anything up… b-but can I kiss you?” The question threw him off guard and after nodding ever so slightly, he felt Aster’s mouth press gently against his.

He could sense Aster was nervous as he felt the Alpha’s tongue slowly parting his lips and nervously working in some tongue action. Aster was leaning over him on the bed propped on one arm, making it hard for Jack to tell whether his body temperature was rising due to its own accord or because his friend was so close in proximity.

It wasn’t long before something had come over both of them. Aster got on all fours over Jack and without any sense of morale, was fully making out with him and caressing the omega’s thighs beneath him. He had enveloped the smaller body with his own as he fondled the lovely Omega hips and legs as gently as his consciousness could control. There was the conflict in not succumbing to his Alpha’s nature knowing violence was a thing, but also having never experienced it in full, he wasn’t sure of anything of himself.

Likewise, Pitch always left the home during his heats and so Jack had never been close to an Alpha with the intent in mind he now knew as lust.

“Jack are you… okay?” Aster breathed out as he pulled away, panting but still inhaling the sweet scent that was rolling off the Omega. Jack’s face was flushed, looking over Aster’s smitten expression through his lashes in the most agonizingly lust driven state and Aster knew what nature wanted from them.

He kissed Jack attentively once more, pulled the smaller boy’s navy sweater along with the under t-shirt off of him and looked at the unmarred skin. There was only the pink buds on his chest and a freckle here and there to add to its intangible perfection. Jack ran his fingers through the back of Aster’s hair as the man carnally began kissing his chest and lay claim to his untouched body.

“Hhh… A-Aster…” Jack writhed under the heat and his friend’s scent that seemed to cloak his existence. The moment his name dripped from his friend’s lips – it was like honey to Aster’s being and his Alpha tasted freedom. Aster felt a switch turn on inside of him and suddenly all he felt were his loins along with his brain, chanting ‘take what’s yours’ like a mantra.

He sucked and bit at his childhood friend’s chest not hard enough to draw blood but with enough pressure to mark and dominate no longer his ‘friend’, but his feral instinct knew it as ‘mate’. Jack was pliant, whimpering and moaning all the while his body was monopolized. He had never been handled sexually nor that roughly before. He hadn’t even had his first kiss let alone this much exploration of his body. So, it became even more confusing when his body seemed to welcome it and even slickened itself in preparation for the Alpha to have him.

Then Aster flipped Jack on all fours – not realizing it was not only archaic, but an instinctual position of an Omega presenting – before propping himself behind on his knees. The Alpha leaned down and rutted against him, also biting and kissing the muted soft back possessively. Their pants being the only thing to separate Aster’s obvious erection and Jack’s inviting hole.

“I-I’m scared…” Jack mewled, it broke the frenzy for a moment with the Omega’s face pressed into the bed and tears welling in his eyes. It took a moment for Aster to come to his senses, fighting his own urges with a low growl bubbling in his chest in desperation to control himself. It was rough in his stubborn state of mind to acknowledge what was at hand, but seeing Jack tremble beneath him at the mercy of himself, his mind cleared up quickly.

Sure, it appeased his inner growing Alpha to dominate a sub, but this was Jack; Not an object or an animal to be claimed or won. He wanted to cherish his childhood friend - not hurt him. 


	3. Kindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Aster are moving right along in their relationship - but there are some nuances that have to be worked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated - but please be nice! <3<3<3

“I’m so sorry… I-I don’t kn- Jack?” Aster leaned forward and gently turned the smaller boy onto his back by his shoulder, trying to be as sensitive to the situation as he possibly could. Jack looked away from his best friend as he wiped his eyes and huffed. There was an elongated silence only broken with a weary voice.

“I-It’s okay… I’ve just n-never done this kind of thing… with anyone before...” Jack put his hand on the Alpha’s chest assuringly as his friend looked down ashamed. The small bit of physical contact ignited a sense of self-loathing deep within Aster as the larger male put his hand over Jack’s on his chest more than self-aware.

“No – I shouldn’t have kept going. I mean –“ Aster scanned his friend’s now bruising and marked body momentarily in disbelief at what his Alpha was capable of. He was reflecting in response to Jack not blaming him for it and wondered how blindly forgiving the Omega could be. He was coming to understand what the true difference in strength as an Alpha meant and felt gross knowing he could’ve taken whatever he wanted with little to no fight from Jack. 

Jack bit his lip nervously and knitted his eyebrows as he locked eyes; pale gazing into green. Acknowledging that his best mate through all these years, so capable and so great, was making the biggest effort to apologize and actually meant it. Jack didn’t know if Alphas typically did that with Omegas, but he was glad there was some sort of civility left in the world from one human to the next.

“It’s okay, really…” Jack sat up, his lithe body now trembling from its partial nakedness and embarrassment instead of fear; for Omegas, whether they be boy or girl, showing one's chest was considered intimate and still somewhat of a taboo. He looked at Aster reassuringly crossing his arms over his chest to shield himself from the cold and crooned to his friend, his Omega trying to convey to the Alpha that he wasn’t hurting or afraid anymore. It took a few moments, but Aster accepted his friend’s comfort (even though he still felt like shit about it). The Alpha leaned his forehead on Jack’s chest, taking in the soothing Wintergreen minty scent and heaved a sigh of relief.

“I just don’t want to ever hurt you… “ The larger boy said sweetly while emitting a protective aroma that cloaked Jack with a sense of belonging. It was hard to place, but Jack could somehow feel what Aster was feeling. He wasn’t completely sure of the strange ability that grew within him once he presented, but there were times when a mood that wasn’t his own, a shift in the environment, and he knew it had to be the other person in the room.

“I know.” Jack confirmed. He took Aster’s face into both of his nimble hands, and made the big lug look at him. The Alpha looked like a kicked puppy (very handsome with his chiseled features, but still a kicked pup) as he almost attempted to evade the grant of reprieve from his best friend. “You’re hard-headed, but I don’t think – I mean I know you would never hurt me on purpose.” Jack smiled playfully at him with a glint of challenge in his eyes – a challenge to question Jack’s view on Aster’s intention. Aster gave him a toothy smile as he nuzzled Jack’s chest and neck, not realizing he was scenting him intimately again.

“You’re honestly the best, and… I-I have a confession…” Aster sat back and folded his legs while Jack looked at him curiously. The Alpha fidgeted as he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, trying to gather himself.

“What?” Jack pressed, not able to take any more of the suspense. Aster, for the most part, appeared confident and well thought out, but Jack liked knowing that he got to see the nervous side of the all-star. It made things more real for him and it reminded them of when they were kids.

“I-I like you, and-“ Aster started, but it wasn’t like Jack didn’t already know that. The pale Omega rolled his eyes as he chuckled and urged his friend to continue. “And I was wondering… if you... liked me?”

That was what he was waiting for and the Omega knew it was coming; it was almost immediately that Jack’s face flushed as he could feel the butterflies in his stomach go berserk.

He could tell his friend couldn’t wait for his response either as he eyed the large ashy-haired boy still fidgeting, almost speechless with nerves. Jack swallowed and leaned back against the large intricate headboard as he grabbed a pillow and put it over his chest. Stalling maybe? He couldn’t tell if it was because he was also shy or if he was just struggling to find the right words.

“Of course, I do…” Jack coughed out, trying to be inconspicuous with his answer. It almost took a moment to register with Aster, but once it finally set in that his best friend shared the same feelings he almost couldn’t contain himself. He blushed profusely and put his fist up to his mouth trying to hide his smitten smile.

Jack slowly slid the pillow up to his face as he realized what he just confirmed and how his friend was taking it. He never thought that someone would be so happy just to hear a few words from him but it was written all over Aster’s face how over the moon he was with the answer. “What?” Jack asked sassily, still being playful.

“I know it might be t-too soon… but, I really want to… kiss you again…” Aster looked inquisitively, eyeing his friend for consent. Then Jack nodded as he looked down and played with the pillow.

“Go ahead.” The Omega beckoned smiling coyly. Jack’s dark lashes fluttered as he looked up at the Alpha.

Aster couldn’t contain himself gazing starstuck at the half-naked enchanter in his bed. He lunged forward, switched places with Jack, so that his back was rested against the headboard and he positioned both of them so that the smaller boy was straddling his waist. Jack looked startled but seemed amiable through it all as he was again handled physically without any objections but this time with enthusiasm.

The bigger boy pulled Jack in for another kiss by his neck. One that was gentle but drawn out as Aster took his time in comforting his friend. He knew he didn’t want a repeat of what happened less than an hour prior so decided to ease the situation slowly. The payout for his efforts was nice as Jack lay relaxed on his chest with their lips still locked and he inhaled the sweet Omegan scent deeply. He wrapped his arms around Jack, trying to pull him in as close as he could get and it seemed to melt with his friend.

“I think maybe we should take it slow.” Aster breathed against Jack’s lips. The omega chuckled still within close proximity.

“Unless I say otherwise.” Jack smirked before he kissed him back passionately, as they were now on the same page and both of them had each other to look forward to everyday.

***

The time they spent over the following weeks made October feel like it literally came out of nowhere and when school requirements weren’t a thing they would either hang out at Aster’s house (his parents were never home anyway due to constant traveling), or they would go out and find something to do together. They were taking it slow, but Jack and Aster liked that it felt so natural. It was like their friendship had always been, but so much better as they were sharing a bond that seemed exclusively for their pair alone. Unfortunately, despite their ever growing love Jack hadn’t brought him back home after finding out Aster’s secondary gender because of the no-Alpha policy Mr. Pitchiner had - making sure to not upset his Alpha at home and he really didn’t think it was Mr. Pitchiner’s business anyway.

They knew it wasn’t something they could keep hidden for long at school and the moment their good (but ‘big mouthed’) friend had spilled the beans about their relationship - it quickly became some pretty hot gossip around North Star. Tooth always had good intentions, but she was rarely ever in control of her emotions when it came to exciting events or things she deemed ‘too cute to ignore’. Unfortunately, Jack and Aster fell under both of those categories and couldn’t escape their fate.

At first it was nerve racking because Jack wasn’t used to existing to others in public situations for other reasons than the obvious pale Omega constitution, but it was a nice change for them to be congratulated by their peers for being one of the hottest couples in their grade. It had somehow become the butt of their inside jokes that they both laughed at knowing the gross sides of each other, but – well, they didn’t really care to correct their audience.

There was just one instance that Jack could recall seeing a side to Aster that he didn’t know if was good or bad after they began their relationship. It was just like any other day at school; Jack was sitting outside by a tree during his lunch drawing. Slightly remote in terms of the student crowds, but a spot he frequented when he wanted to be secluded within a walking distance from his next class. He didn’t really have a lot of alone time now that Aster had made it clear that he was courting him and so he was having personal art time when the Alpha said he was going to be a little late due to needing to finish up a lab in Biology for a grade.

The weather was good for the most part. There was an overcast, but it was still kind of warm and it didn’t call for anything more than one of Aster’s large blue hoodies. A thinner hoodie that happened to be one the Alpha insisted Jack take knowing it was because it would ward off other Alphas with his dominant scent on it and the Omega didn’t really see any point in objecting to it. Jack also really liked having his friend’s warm spicy scent around him as the cinnamon and pine musk had now become an aroma that soothed his nerves and he welcomed it as he went about his day.

He was in a bit of a daydream as he focused on a depiction of the night sky he was drawing when he heard someone approaching. The scent wasn’t one he recognized too well, a lemony and a lavender-like musk, and it almost startled him as he couldn’t look up fast enough – just seeing a pair of black and white Vans first, then immediately he knew who it was.

“Aye Frost, what ya drawin?” It was Sanderson or ‘Sandy’, a good friend of Tooth’s and someone Jack happened to actually really like. Not in a dating way, but Sandy was just a good guy who happened to be pretty friendly with pretty much everyone. 

“Uh – the night…” Jack nervously chuckled as the other boy plopped down beside him. Sandy was a blonde well-rounded nerd. He was an academic guy (as most were that attended ‘North Star’, also an Alpha), but Jack guessed that his father also wanted him to play a sport as the blond was on Aster’s soccer team and wasn’t the best, but still decent as far as not holding back the team from winning. He was definitely attractive in a different way from Aster, not quite as large, but still very athletic and liked to dress more like an Indie scholar; flannel shirts, cardigans and pricey kicks.

“Can I see?” Sandy smiled. He had an approachable child-like innocence about him that Jack appreciated – especially with his toothy grin that always seemed to grow when he was trying to lighten the atmosphere by being a jokester. Jack nodded affirmatively and handed his sketchbook to the guy.

“I really like this…” The blonde said observantly, rubbing his chin and appeared to be genuinely analyzing the sketch. “Are you gonna put a face on the moon?” The boy smiled big again – Jack knowing that he was teasing him, he reached for his sketchbook, the other boy trying to dodge it and in a clumsy fit of laughter landed on Sandy’s chest.

“Sure, why not?” The Omega chuckled as he pulled himself off and sat back against the tree, closing the sketch pad. All the while, not realizing Aster approaching.

The other Alpha couldn’t have gotten there quicker. Jack only had enough time to turn his head before Aster was already looming over both him and Sandy on the ground. Jack could sense something was off as he looked up at the intimidating figure. His best friend seemed to be calculating something - arms folded without a readable expression.

“Hey dude!” Sandy greeted him warmly trying to break the weird tension as he stood up and reached his hand out to fist bump his teammate. Aster quickly cooled his attitude momentarily and obliged in their kinship as soccer buds to not break appearances.

“Sup! What’re you guys up to?” Aster asked. He relaxed a bit but still seemed to be searching for a fault with what he just witnessed. Jack remained on the floor still looking up at both of them trying to read the situation and hoping it wasn’t going to escalate. Aster was a big guy - definitely bigger than Sandy in terms of upper body strength and he really just didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

“Oh, Jack was just showing me some of his artwork, and I have to say – it’s pretty awesome.” Sandy commented lightheartedly as he made an ‘ok’ sign with his hand. He was always one to be cool headed, even though Jack’s Omega was slowly feeling a weird possessive pheromone being emitted from both Alphas and it was making him tense.

“Well, he’s always been good at art.” Aster retorted, raising an eyebrow with a cheeky grin. Jack could feel Aster’s pheromone the strongest as he knew Sandy wasn’t going to act out aggressively and could tell that the blonde boy knew that that was his queue to go or else risk stepping on another Alpha’s territory.

“Yeah, you’ll have to show me more sometime!” Sandy smiled down at Jack and then looked at Aster letting him know that he conceded with a remorseful glance. “I’ll see you on the field?” Aster nodded and they one armed bro hugged it out before Sandy waived at both of them and left.

Jack didn’t know what to think after seeing Aster get possessive. It was like something weird had come over a typically sweet guy and he didn’t like it at all.

“What was that?” Jack called Aster out as he sat beside him. The Alpha looked miffed, but also guilty of what happened as he continued to avoid looking at the fairer sex. The Omega could sense his friend’s demeanor was shaken and wanted to know why he was acting out.

“I don’t know…”Aster scoffed as he started picking at the grass by his feet. It was upsetting Jack to see his friend so agitated and he knew it was because of him, so he needed to fix it. Jack put his hand on the Alpha’s thigh and tried to make eye contact. At first the chiseled bonehead avoided it with all his might, but as Jack left a small peck on his cheek Aster couldn’t help but look at him a little surprised and surrendered with a knowing eye roll and tiny blush to his cheeks.

It comforted the Alpha to have the Omega come to him in that way, and as much as Jack disliked stereotypes, his submissive nature wasn’t something he felt ashamed of; with Aster, at least.

“Well, I can’t make it better unless you tell me what’s wrong?” Jack followed the Alpha’s face with a concerned expression trying to get him to answer. “Was it me?” The Alpha didn’t say anything. Jack knew that the larger male was pouting, but he also wanted to be sensitive to his feelings. “Was it Sandy?”

“It’s like – I know he didn’t mean anything by it, but-“ Aster just started with a low growl and Jack knew that it was hard for him to open up, but he thought it would be better for his friend if he just got it out.

“But?” Jack knitted his brows as his pale eyes resonated with the Alpha in an attempt to soothe the angered male.

“But, it’s hard for me sometimes, to see you with other… men…” Aster sighed and looked away ashamed as Jack pulled back. “It’s like – I want you to be your own person and to be yourself, and I know I don’t own you because you like me, but I don’t want others to see all the secret sides I see of you and I definitely won’t be able to control myself if someone takes advantage of you.” Jack could hear the struggle in Aster’s voice. Between the caring boy he grew up with trying to reason with his jealous Alpha’s instincts, he could sense it was becoming a constant struggle.

“I know…” Jack said patiently. He brought his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them gazing over at Aster. “And I appreciate it, but there’s a time and place for everything, and Sandy? Well he’s just a friendly guy… you know that.” Aster nodded and leaned on Jack. The bell rang and they knew they had to get back quick. “Are you going to be okay?” Jack reached for Aster’s hand and he let the smaller boy grab it. The difference in just the size of their hands made Jack feel safe with Aster’s almost completely covering his when they interlaced their fingers.

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks for always being level headed.” Aster finally cracked a defeated smile as he realized that most of the situation was built up in his head and that he truly believed in Jack. Likewise, Jack knew that his best friend just cared a little too much, and was having a hard time controlling it. It would take time settling into their new roles and they were understanding that struggle by struggle.

***

Meanwhile, it just dawned on Pitch one fine afternoon in the office that he hadn’t been seeing much of Jack as of late. He thought it was mostly due to the pup’s extracurricular activities, but when the Omega started coming home at ungodly hours smelling like another Alpha it piqued the CEO’s interest in a bothersome sort of way. Katherine just brought him his coffee when he started recalling how many breakfasts he’d missed with the pup assuming it was due to them both being so busy with their responsibilities, but he knew he wanted to see Jack. 

Business was great as usual, he’d just sealed another contract with a multimillion-dollar partner company and was feeling good. Maybe he'd pick up the boy a gift? A new laptop? The pup’s phone always seemed to have a perpetually cracked screen due to him being inherently clumsy. Clothes?... A car? No, he didn’t need to drive, that sounded dangerous. He’d have to pick something out the pup would love and not just toss to the side without a second thought like a knick-knack. After all, the Omega already had a credit card of his own and could really just buy anything whenever - but materialism wasn’t a part of Jack’s personality; another point of admiration the Alpha had for his spectral ward.

He called Katherine back in. The red-headed middle-aged woman returned to the executive office with a small notebook and a smile.

“Yes Mr. Pitchiner?” She was expectedly the most pleasant creature of habit and somehow in tune with whatever was happening - always a continuous step ahead of even the boss. Pitch felt proud at having hired her himself all those years ago and knew he did a good job when she would pick up the slack where he needed it without a question.

“So, I was wondering if you knew what teenage boys like?” Mr. Pitchiner reclined once more in his chair as he threaded his fingers beneath his chin and eyed the woman.

“Well my nephew likes gaming consoles, but I’m thinking you have someone else in mind?” The woman was smart. Pitch chuckled and nodded. Katherine had watched Jack grow as well and so who better than her to ask about the boy’s interests. “Well, from what I know, I think perhaps a personalized sketchbook or something small like a bracelet or art supplies would suffice? You know he has strong love for art.”

“Please sort out something and have what you mentioned delivered to my home addressed to Jack. Nothing tacky though, I want them neatly packaged and set about where he can easily find them.” Pitch sighed contently to himself as he patted himself figuratively on the back for his efforts.

“Very good sir. Will that be all?” Pitch waived her away in a whimsical manner.

“Yes, thank you Katherine. Except, also pick yourself up something nice courtesy of the company.” The woman nodded one last time with a gentle smile and left, closing the door behind her.

It only took a moment for Pitch to be left alone with his thoughts again for it to draw him back to the scent that had been all over his Omega. Another Alpha had not only gotten close to his ward but had also scented him. An act of intimacy that would require the closest and fondest of touches. He knew it wasn’t fully his business, but he also didn’t know why it was suddenly making his blood boil. He would find out what was going on and would keep Jack tucked away from the jowls of any outsiders (specifically other Alphas) by any means necessary, even if it forced him to do something out of character. Jack was everything to the man - a literal embodiment of the remnants of everything he lost and he couldn’t bear to lose any more pieces of his past.

After all, those were his rights as his ward’s guardian.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as their relationship is growing stronger, something is off and Aster feels it. Jack is suddenly being more distant and it becomes all too clear why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment are awesome but please be nice! <3

Everything had been seemingly going fine between Aster and Jack after the jealous little mishap over the Sandy situation. At least, the Alpha thought that he had it right in thinking Jack wasn’t holding anything against him. There weren't any situations like that following their discussion or any he could recall off the top of his head that should’ve impacted their relationship.

They even started going out on dates, real ones, where Aster would pick Jack up in a traditional way. Things like reservations were made for dinners and then they would spend the evening having a good time - at least the young Alpha was under the impression they were having a good time. There was even one time where they’d gone to a carnival instead of something fancy and Jack let Aster hold his hand the whole time. They also shared a quick kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel in a very movie-esque date night where the colored lights from the fair seemed to bounce off the inside of the trolley they were in, making Jack look even more heavenly as they sat suspended in the sky. It would’ve minimized the experience to say Aster was less than anything but completely taken with his best friend.

Aster figured it may have seemed like such a small ordeal to others but Jack wasn’t the most affectionate out in public and so it felt really nice to be able to share an intimate moment without Jack telling him to “quit it” because they were somewhere people could see them. Aster knew that Jack was easily embarrassed but onlookers seemed genuinely accepting towards the fact that they were an Alpha/Omega couple, and Aster was proud at the fact that he was able to be seen with his best friend that way.

In addition to the confidence towards the building blocks of their relationship, things were getting better in the ‘love-making'' department. Naturally when they were alone, they’d built up enough sexual tension over the weeks that it became more than frustrating for both of them to just sit beside one another; and so to ebb their pining they would fool around for extended periods of times doing everything but ‘the do’. Then they typically ended their night either playing video games or watching a movie in the theater room.

One time, Jack had even let Aster eat him out. At first it embarrassed the Omega, but after a few swigs of the Bacardi they snuck from Aster’s parents’ liquor cabinet, all cards were off the table; literally on the basement floor where they ended up fooling around on all the game tables. The Alpha was even getting good at finding Jack’s weak spots. He was always looking for new places that would send the Omega to new heights of pleasure, so much so that it would have Jack gasping for air by the time he was finished. 

There was one spot in particular that the Alpha loved most and could never get enough of when Jack would let him. It was well-known to most where the mating mark to bond two lovers was supposed to be and so the scent gland on the nape would have been expected; but surprisingly Jack was a little more sensitive elsewhere.

Kissing and nibbling at the small of his best friend’s pale back where his dimples were, always made him arch and become extremely aroused – slick ridden even – every time. Jack would always stop him when he felt he was presenting, because it was a very intimate position for an Omega and he wasn’t ready to be knotted just yet. Jack explained to Aster why he wasn’t ready, and that he read from other Omega forums that if the body isn’t relaxed enough it can hurt pretty bad, but is a form of a very amorous submission if done right.

Aster never pressed further despite wanting nothing more than to be one with Jack, but wanted it to be something Jack initiated from his side first. He never wanted to hurt his best friend. 

The last interaction Aster could remember before things went somewhere into left field was actually a pretty great one. Jack had come over and they spent a lot of their night doing relatively nothing; it was a Friday, but they were just happy the week was over. Jack was excited to show him that he learned how to make Lasagna from a YouTube video so he made them both dinner, and then they watched a movie. The movie was something about a rebel horse that was trying to be free – Spirit or something or other.

Jack was nestled under his arm as they sat on one of the love-seats in the home theater in Aster’s parents’ basement. The place looked like a smaller version of the cinemas, with a couple rows of red fluffy reclining seats, and the love-seats on an elevated step in the back. He could feel that the Omega was content after being fed and was now forcing him to watch a kid movie while they relaxed together. The Alpha didn’t have to admit that he couldn’t have been happier; his relaxed demeanor said it all. So much so, that it made Aster wonder if this is what married life was like. He’d always watched how content his mother was at how his father treated her, and how’d they’d been happily married for over 20 years. 

“Jack?” Aster’s voice resonated warmly through his chest as the sprite like beauty looked up at him. The room was dimly lit while the movie played and it illuminated Jack’s unique features in a spectral sort of way. Aster could only admit to himself at that point, the Omega – his best friend – had always had a pull on his heart and he was elated that he was willing to be with him.

“Yeah?” Jack’s lovely lips pulled back to a pearly white toothy grin as his eyes rested on Aster’s smitten expression inquisitively.

“You probably don’t know… h-how happy you make me.” The Alpha smiled adoringly as he locked eyes with the muted blue. Jack knitted his eyebrows with a nervous smile and pulled up slightly to nuzzle and scent his neck boldly reciprocating the affection in his own way. The wintergreen and warm vanilla was mixing with Aster’s cinnamon and pine ever so harmoniously, and Aster could feel the heat pull in his lower abdomen. Something he now knew was instinctive when his mate was exchanging passion.

The Alpha could sense Jack’s arousal as well, just before the ethereal boy climbed on top of him to straddle his waist. He liked seeing Jack somewhat aggressive for his natural gentle behavior and relished at locking lips on his Omega’s terms.

Jack wrapped his arms around Aster’s neck as his Alpha peppered kisses down the Omega’s clavicle and then slowly pulled the grey sweater he was wearing up and off of him. Jack curled into Aster’s kisses on his chest as he entangled his fingers in the ashy brown locks and started panting. Aster’s green eyes, hooded by dark lashes fluttered as they looked up at Jack. He could see a small bit of gloss from the saliva that had laced the Omega’s pink bottom lip and pressed his gently against them. He watched Jack close his eyes devotedly and he knew he was in love.

From what the young Alpha could recall, there wasn’t anything he could remember doing that would have pushed his lover away. He may have come on too strong with confessing his happiness, but he felt like he had said and done a lot more than that before and it was never an issue. He just couldn’t put his finger on what would’ve changed their relationship as he had dropped his friend back off at home and was left with his love stricken brain.

* * * 

He hadn’t seen Jack in almost two weeks and it was putting the Alpha on edge. Even the texts that he was getting from his long-time very opinionated friend were very vague and unengaged. He didn’t know what to think. There was a void growing inside of himself and he needed to figure out what was happening. He’d reflected on everything up until that point, and Jack definitely would have said something if he was uncomfortable or – wanted to take a break?

He moped around school, being as charismatic as his aching heart would allow. It wouldn’t have been too obvious to bystanders, but his closer friends could feel and see that something was off. Not only that, but they were also starting to become concerned with Jack’s whereabouts too by the second week. They knew he was an Omega, but he’d never missed more than a week for his heats, and that was when they were bad. But now, whenever they got a text back from him – it was always something along the lines of "Just feeling a little under the weather" and “I’m fine, thanks for asking”. Most by the end of it, we were just chalking it up to being the flu, but Aster and even Tooth knew better.

* * *

“Have you tried calling him?” Tooth put her hand on Aster’s as they sat at one of the tables in the school library just after second period. She pushed back a strand of her mid-length chocolate brown hair and smiled earnestly trying to console her fellow Alpha. They were studying when she realized that her friend was doing a lot of staring at his phone without any notifications and knowingly assumed why.

“Yeah… a few times actually…” Aster looked up hurt as he realized that one of his longtime friends could easily see through his facades of masculine detachment without a fight. She was a different kind of Alpha, the head of the home kind of Alpha, the bring home the bacon and cook it kind of Alpha – Tooth truly had it all; and he knew that she typically had good things to say.

“Maybe if you went by and checked on him?” Her blue eyes (with small purple flecks) looked up at him concerned as she tried to console him. He nodded with his lips pressed into a line as he opened another one of his books for his Lit class. He was glad he had Tooth. She had also been alongside him and Jack since elementary but hadn’t been directly involved in a lot of the shenanigans due to her overly tight schedule and her need for productivity; she was always pushing for a different level of excellence.

“I think I might after school either today or tomorrow…” Aster responded in favor of her suggestion as he really wanted to see Jack, but also didn’t want to be too nosy. She smiled attentively and then they got back to studying, trying not to focus too hard on their mutual concern for the situation.

He didn’t get the chance to check on him later that day after remembering a last-minute essay that needed to be finished by the end of the night and figured he could go the following day being it was Friday - an opening in his schedule he could use to make sure his friend was okay.

He had sent a text message saying that he was ‘sorry if he made things weird’ and to please just let him know that he was okay and then moments later, got somewhat of an answer stating – ‘I’m fine, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow’. 

Why did it hurt? It’s not like Jack had done anything directly, but why the sudden cold-shoulder? And why wasn’t he willing to come forward and at least give Aster a reason for it all? How could he just stop caring?

* * *

Aster arrived at school to find Jack at his locker in the morning putting his books away. He strode across the hall and hugged his friend, pulling back nervously to find Jack non-responsive to the physical contact. The Alpha took in a good view of the boy’s appearance and nothing seemed to be off other than his attitude towards seeing him. -Although he did note to himself that it was weird for Jack to be wearing a turtleneck sweater after complaining that they felt too constricting in the past, but it was Fall and there was an undeniable chill in the air, so didn’t care to address it.

“Where have you been? I’ve literally been worried sick about you?” Aster commanded an answer, as he was having a hard time controlling his Alpha’s tone, watching Jack tense up and begin to look fearful – the smaller male averting his gaze. He’d never thought to use a primitive tactic such as the vocal command over the opposite gender, but he was quite upset with the situation and it was instinctive to his Alpha’s nature to assume control.

Jack held one of his sketchbooks close to his chest as he struggled to make eye contact with Aster after such an imperious display. It looked as if Jack was going to cry, seeing the threat of tears at the corner of the boy’s eyes and his bottom lip trembling ever so subtly. Aster quickly reflected on his actions, not budging though, despite the obvious discomfort in his counterpart. He just thought that he had the right to know why he was being treated so coldly?

“I was… s-sick…” Jack stammered as he looked cautiously over the Alpha’s expression and adhered to the innate submission to his dom. The answer just didn’t seem all that plausible with Jack’s obviously newly found reserved behavior around him.

“Yeah?” Aster interrogated, raising an eyebrow as it just wasn’t sitting right. He could already smell something was off about his lover but wanted to hear it from him. It was slowly registering that there was another scent on the Omega. A very heavy oak like musk with the aromatic hint of cologne and was realizing that it had to be another Alpha – but who? No one at school had that much of a presence in terms of their status other than himself. Even Tooth’s was a lighter, more sensual musk.

Jack nodded looking down the hall, obviously hinting that he wanted to go. It made the blood in Aster’s veins run cold and he almost couldn’t control himself from pinning Jack to the lockers and locking lips with him right there. He just wanted to rekindle the warmth that he felt robbed of and bring it back. All he was feeling from the Omega was an emptiness and a need for distance. “C-can we scent at least?” Aster asked, looking somewhat broken, “I’m sorry for m-my tone… I’ve just missed you so much.” The big lug leaned down towards Jack’s neck for consolation and oddly enough was welcomed.

Aster was happy at that point being near the comforting scent, his friend’s familiar gentle hands stroking his head, and also that Jack’s locker was in a less frequented part of the school. Not that anyone was going to say anything to the all-star/president of their class when he was clearly with his Omega; unless, maybe it was a teacher.

“H-how about during lunch?” Jack inquired sensitively, and the bigger boy complied with a defeated nod.

* * *

They met at lunch, just like Jack had said. Aster didn’t know what to make of that morning, but it wasn’t going away. They were by the lonely tree that Jack loved and the Alpha was seeking comfort from his long-time friend’s lap. Even though Aster could sense something different about Jack, with the other Alpha’s scent still very potent where it clung (the stink brazen to his senses), he just wanted to be near him.

“Is everything okay?” Aster’s voice was deep and Jack could feel the subtle vibrato as it resonated through the Alpha’s chest. It wasn’t quite an Alpha’s command, but it was very stubbornly inquisitive and Jack could tell that he was concerned.

Aster looked up at his lovely subdued friend and crooned; the ashy-haired boy’s head in the lissome boy’s folded legs. He was trying to reach out to the emptiness he had felt earlier and was feeling it progressively grow worse; almost to the point of an ache. Maybe he could fix it? He watched the boy that was now looking down at him, tense, and appeared somewhat exhausted. “Was it… a bad heat?” Aster tried to be empathetic as he asked gently, knowing it wasn’t ever something the Omega liked to discuss.

Jack’s heats were – what Aster reasoned with himself (strictly because he’d never had one or even been around an Omega having one), private. But Jack shrugged his shoulders with a small confirming hum and congealed to the Alpha’s question.

“Y-yeah… It was pretty rough this time…” Jack gave a small crooked smile as he pressed his lips together in thought and leaned his head against the tree, looking up into its branches. “… you know Aster?...” The Alpha was still taking in how perfect the Omega was from every angle, even looking up at his neck and lithe jaw line; and – Jack’s mother’s necklace? “… that I care about you too… like a lot, right?” There was a small pause as Aster decided to ask about the necklace later, then sat up and looked into his lover’s distant yet pining expression. He couldn’t help himself as he pressed his lips against the very soft and supple ones before him, watching his Omega become pliant – relaxing into the passionate gesture. He pulled back momentarily.

“Jack, I love you. I always have.” Aster let the words fall from his lips without any regrets. He saw his counterpart flush red and start huffing with silent tears streaking his cheeks. Aster meant it, after reflecting on all that had happened, he wouldn’t be anything without Jack and he hoped his friend felt the same. “You don’t have to respond right now - I just wanted you to know my feelings.” 

* * *

Aster was relatively content for the rest of the day, despite Jack’s low key reserved behavior. He knew Jack said he would be busy that weekend catching up on all the school work he’d missed (as it stood after most of his heats), but it wasn’t the first time that Aster had snuck up the tree to bug Jack on his second-floor bedroom.

Typically, he’d been welcomed in the past, because it offered a brief distraction for his friend from responsibility as they’d go take walks through the untamed forest beside the house, or just sit on one of the smaller remote balconies connected to Jack’s room, chatting for most of the night. He knew things were kind of weird between them at the moment, but they were always able to talk it out and so he thought it might be better if they could discuss it alone.

The sneaky teen did what he normally would. He parked his car on the road outside of the entrance to their circle driveway. He never walked down it all the way after doing it the first time and Pitch’s security cams catching him, only to find the stoic black-haired man leaning against the front door in a black silken robe over his pj’s, old man slippers, arms folded, waiting to greet him. He didn’t get into too much trouble, but Pitch requested that he bother Jack at a more timely hour and not at 3 am; the sad fifteen year old was forced to leave feeling disappointed.

He’d figured out how to get around that little obstacle over time, and had even perfected getting around the one security guy that was hired to scope around the place every so often to make sure things were in order. It wasn’t hard as the older officer barely left his car and would park in the driveway for a few minutes and then take off somewhere into the night after not finding anything. The mountain community they lived in was already considered private property and had its own security measures to just enter, so there was very little concern for intruders, but the man always did his due diligence. 

He’d gotten to the tree easily. An ancient twisted thing that guarded Jack’s room from the sun in the day, but also provided an excellent tool to get around his keeper at night. The nerves were slowly setting in as he started hoisting himself up like he did all those times before and felt like he was going to vomit at the thought of not knowing what he was going to say. He thanked his father in that moment, realizing that his involuntary athleticism was helping him scale the tree a lot quicker than he remembered being able to do, and was hoping that Jack was awake. Then, just as he got to the level of Jack’s room he almost lost his footing trying to grasp the scene at hand.

His stomach dropped and he could feel his heartbeat quickening. To the left, visible from the tree, a few rooms over was the formal dining room. Glass walls weren’t private and with the lights on at night, they were very transparent. The first floor wasn’t see-through, but he assumed the home designers thought that the second and third floors were going to be harder to peer into; and so as the night would envelope the house, all lights became visible through the once tinted glass on the upper floors for anyone who wanted to see.

It was Jack – but not just Jack. Mr. Pitchiner was there with him. He was- was pinning Jack against the vast wooden table. At first Aster tried to reason what was seeing out, but it was hard to find any plausible excuses for what was on full display ready to rip his heart out. No shirt, pants down around the boy’s nimble bare legs. The obviously much larger man to the boy, had him bent over the dining table and was… fucking him. It looked rough as he could see the boy struggling to hold on to the man’s hand that had pinned his right one to the table and could see the contest in the boy’s posture responding to the violent thrusting trying to cope.

The other Alpha didn’t want to see, but also couldn’t pull away. His carnal instincts breaching his conscious level programmed to protect what was his – his mate. Aster saw red. He almost couldn’t process what he was feeling while watching his lover get taken before him. Clearly, the older man was taking advantage of having an Omega in the household, but he’d never done it before – or at least, there had never been anything said or signs of it prior. He wondered if he had been ignorant all along or if something had happened recently to cause it.

Aster watched the whole thing. He watched as the man took the ethereal beauty and flipped him onto his back, pulling the boy’s legs up over his shoulders so that he could get better access. He watched Jack tremble as he reached for his aggressor’s neck to try and gain some relief from the position and then they – kissed. The maturing Alpha felt like dying. In the midst of his brain jumbling everything up, he finally remembered to exhale as he could feel the tears pooling at the corners of his own eyes and he didn’t know what to do. If he wasn’t sick before, he was going to hurl now, but he held out.

The end happened where Jack was clearly exhausted. Aster watched angrily as the man pulled him off of the dining table and onto the floor. The larger, cold man, pinned Jack down by his neck and forced him to present for him. Aster’s stomach was rolling as he felt his own instincts respond. Sex was in the air and it was being emitted from his own pheromones of wanting it, despite what he knew what it had to be – ‘rape’. He felt gross.

The man leaned down and he could tell he was whispering something into Jack’s ear as the boy finally settled and actually positioned his ass higher so that the older Alpha could get a better angle at entering him. Finally, after the gods only knew how long, the man had clearly knotted him, again watching his friend tremble, prostrate beneath the man that had heaved forward on all fours over the Omega’s back, clearly spent as well while he finished unloading himself into the kept princeling.

The last thing he saw in the thick of him trying to get down from the tree, was Mr. Pitchiner holding the spectral boy bridal style and carrying him back to his room as the light flicked on. He had gained enough control of himself to leave. Aster tried to be as inconspicuous tearing through the brush as he did when he first got there, but it was rough. He felt empty. He couldn’t breathe and was sweating from his begrudging hard-on and just needed to get away.

He’d finally made it to his car – a black 69 charger – and sat there for a moment. He had to calm himself down before driving as everything within him down to his bone marrow was ready to slaughter to claim what was his. No not his… he knew his heart – no… he himself belonged to Jack.

-Why was life so relentless to his best friend?


	5. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch recalls his home life as a child and in the pits of despair Jack interrupts his reminiscing in a state of need. Things the Alpha swore he wouldn’t do are now coming to a forefront and he is but a slave to his own carnal desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! Comments are appreciated but please be nice! <3

“Stop! P-please!” His mother cried out as she tried to console his belligerent and inebriated father. He recalled the dishes on the table violently shaking when the spat began. The sound of silverware and glass vehemently clanking together conflated with yelling and the intense sound of hand on flesh. 

He remembered the sheer terror on his mother’s lovely face as his father struck her repeatedly where she sat just before she fell out of her chair then to the floor. She looked up at the man with Pitch’s same amber tinted eyes in desperation, tears streaking her rouged cheeks and a bruise threatening her jaw contrasted to her long black shoulder length curly hair. 

He was about eleven then and had grown to hate his father due to the trepidity he inflicted on both his mother and him almost daily… well when he wasn’t so drunk that he’d pass out after work in his study.

_-Those were good days._

The ‘Pitchiner’s’ were a well-known family in the community, not that he’d grown up as wealthy as he would amass only a little under a decade later, but they were reputable in the fact that they were a ‘perfect upper middle-class family’ living in a nuclear suburbia dream in the South East of England. An Alpha father (an attorney) and son with a Beta stay-at-home wife – who’d also come from a so-called ‘normal’ family.

_-Who would have thought things would get so out of hand?_

“Stupid slag!” WHACK– WHACK “What the fuck is your problem-can’t you do anything right you stupid cunt?!” She’d forgotten to put his beer in the fridge after coming home from the grocery store earlier that day, so they were a little warm. He remembered seeing through his child eyes the 6-pack of beverages on the counter before going outside to play, but didn’t think anything of it at that moment and regretted not saying anything about it after.

Things quickly escalated when she offered him a glass of ice at dinner to make up for it.

“P-please darling-“ SLAM! His mother curled into herself on the floor next to the leg of the kitchen table as the tyrant approached, teeth bared and fists clenched. There was no humanity in his dilated pupils as he loomed over her tiny body. He’d already started drinking when he came home and there was sweat from already being heavily intoxicated dripping down his red forehead; to young Pitch he was nothing short of a monster. 

The young Kozmotis Pitchiner attempted to step in between his father and mother – no gallant act rewarded by a man three times his size that seemed to resent everything he’d built his life around and made a daily goal to remind them of it.

Even as a child he learned the burn of hatred’s venom early on. The details of most of the day beforehand were fuzzy to him, always regretting recollecting the memory, but how could he forget the searing pain to the left of his head from being kicked in the temple; the doctors said just a few centimeters over and it would have killed him.

Then in a daze he ran to his parent’s room and found the pistol that the bastard kept at the back of the walk-in closet for ‘safety reasons’.

It was only moments when his bloodied mother had been backed against a wall clambering for air – his father pinning her by her throat, toes barely touching the tiles – that his stomach clenched at the same time he pulled the trigger. He watched his father’s eyes blown wide as the aggressor looked back at him beginning to to spit up blood before letting his mother free – everything going in slow motion – ears ringing – and then the assailant collapsed to the floor; his mother screaming in horror in the background as his hands shook and he dropped the gun that seemed too big for his child hands.

The rest was a blur. The police. The move from the U.K. to the U.S. less than a year later - and his mother… she never forgave Pitch.

From that point on, anything that went wrong was somehow correlated with her murderous son. The boy remembered up until the day she took her own life – he was nineteen, that no matter how many accomplishments he made it was never enough. Not even when he made friends with Alexander Frost at the Technical Institute; A place he’d worked so hard to get accepted into.

His new friend and himself had made a breakthrough with a few of their experiments relatively early on and their innovative business ideas to start a company took off from there.

At eighteen he’d accrued over a few million dollars, putting him and Frost in all the business magazines as new up and coming geniuses of their generation. Which was just the beginning of the world renowned ‘Overland Inc.’. – A name chosen because of the ring to it as it signified all their triumphs in the face of life obstacles; courtesy of his belated Alex.

Pitch swirled his brandy thinking of his mother and the last words she said to him.

“You think you’re better than your father, but he was twice the man you’ll ever be and I hope you regret the day you took his life.” Part of the daily berating he received before he left for a meeting.

He arrived home later that day to find her bled out in the bathtub from slitting both wrists. Makeup done. The last thing Mr. Pitchiner Sr. had purchased for her – a lovely white summer dress and a carousel music box that used to be in his room. It played a very somber melody, Beethoven’s ‘Moonlight Sonata’, a classical piece that used to put him to sleep as a child while he watched the little black horses spin. Something nostalgic he found quite unsettling as an adult.

She was better off dead. Probably happier that way. At least he hoped that she was with the bastard somewhere. He remembered loving his mother to be difficult and there were pains he could not voluntarily bring himself to feel.

He leaned back in his office chair while he relaxed in his home study. Work and business never slept and it was always a good distraction when his past would randomly start bubbling up; bringing him back to the present. It was about two in the morning and he enjoyed drinking alone when he had the opportunity as it was always somewhat mind numbing.

He reclined with his fingers clasped around his glass of brandy propped on his chest, his eyes resting closed, taking him somewhere pleasant. A place too pleasant. That's when a hint of the wintergreen mint and a very warm vanilla pricked his senses.

_-Jack was home._

It was a soothing aroma he couldn’t have asked for a better time to break his connection to reminiscing, but he could tell that something was different about the scent – an abhorrent hint of pine. The boy had come home from that notorious young Alpha’s house that kept weaseling his way into the boy’s life again.

Pitch was put off but didn’t bother moving, he knew that he was more than capable of doing something he had reasoned with himself currently was not an option.

_-The boy is off limits. He’s not yours and is free to pursue himself in whatever manner he seeks._

The stubborn man had almost successfully buried his dark thoughts with his dulled senses already permeated in liquor, when suddenly the tantalizing scent was right under his nose. He’d been dealing with an ongoing rut recently due to the boy always coming home aroused - his omega pheromones going about every which way in the house and usually staying a good distance away was effective; but he had to admit it was very different up close.

He opened his eyes only to find the sprite like beauty in the doorway to his office looking at him wearing a glazed expression. Pale eyes mooning at him lustfully with a slight fever to his cheeks. It was quite the display. The only thing that broke the fantastical scene was Jack had a hoodie saturated in that other Alpha’s scent on. It flared a sense of claim within Pitch as he could feel the blood in his veins pulsate with a primal sentiment to claim his mate.

It felt like forever being lost in one another's pheromones, neither one daring to make the first move. It wasn't until Pitch finally relinquished his thoughts from the heavy hard-on between his legs that he came to the realization- 

_-The boy is in heat? But it wasn’t due for another week or two... Perhaps all that time he was spending with a potential mate – unbonded – induced it prematurely?_

“Y-you need… to leave boy…” Pitch struggled through gritted teeth, the vein in his forehead pulsating, the nostalgic feeling taking him back to the first time he’d seen Jack that way. The youth on the floor, overcome by his carnal needs and begging for help. After the first incident in the kitchen, he made it a point to avoid the young Omega when he knew it was coming; knowing that as time went on, his heats would only get stronger the longer the boy remained unbound.

Despite all his efforts in maintaining his resistance, Jack wasn’t listening. Looking at the pup, Pitch realized Jack probably couldn't have cared less about the repercussions seeing him in such a lewd display in an obviously incoherent state that he'd been reduced to by his own body’s natural course to look for what it needed - _an Alpha_.

Jack whimpered as his knees buckled and he held to the door frame gazing longingly over at Pitch. Then it also came to the Alpha's knowledge that Jack had never been at the peak of a heat with him in the house and was wondering if this could have been avoidable - or if it was… fate?

“Mr. P-Pitchiner?...” A meek voice cracked the atmosphere. The unearthly boy slowly made his way to the desk and stopped to lean on it for support, directly opposite from the older man.

With the ethereal entity so close, it completely threw off Pitch’s sense of stability. The sweet pheromones being emitted from the little seducer was slowly crumbling all the self-control he built within himself towards exactly the type of situation he’d been intentionally avoiding for so many years. “Please?…” Jack swayed a bit looking up the man through his dark eyelashes as he rested on his forearms, beginning to position himself submissively - reminding the Alpha that the desk was the only thing between them.

Pitch downed the rest of the alcoholic contents and put his empty glass on a side table where a lamp was. He backed away in his chair slowly, still eyeing the Omega carefully.An internal battle between his body and brain raging inside.

- _This is Jack. You’re his guardian. He’s your ward. Protect him._

Then a thought crossed Pitch’s mind. One thought that had periodically visited him in the throes of his self-reflecting bouts.

_-Protect him. Protect him from the harsh realities that the outside world would condemn an Omega to. He’s alone and NEEDS someone to take care of him._

The Alpha’s strength was quickly fading as the boy slowly made his way around the desk, moving like silk. The dominant’s nature to zero in on his prey coming easily to the older man.

“Jack, y-you have to go…” Pitch broke the stride as he was now looking up at his ward's face. Perfection. Jack was so mesmerizing with his translucent complexion, white hair, and muted eyes. He was still clearly a boy, but had a femininity about his features that took the masculine edge off - androgynous would’ve been an accurate statement or in layman terms - a very pretty boy. Different from his own masculine darker features and olive skin tone; shared with him by his beautifully half Lebanese mother.

He would protect him. The boy was the closest thing he had to family since Mr. Frost had passed away and the CEO would make sure that nothing would take it from him.

The Omega listlessly uncrossed the Alpha’s leg with his knee just before he knelt before him and enclosed the distance between them. Pitch knew his usually stern face didn’t show it but he was surprised by Jack’s sudden forwardness. Clearly the Omega was overcome by the sudden flurry of heat that had enraptured all of his sensibility. Pitch couldn’t – didn’t stop him when he pulled his navy sweat pants down enough so that the Alpha’s throbbing member had sprung free and was exposed, Jack’s eyes looked entranced.

“P-Please?” The Omega’s sweet voice was nothing short of a seductive whisper as he looked up at him submissive and desperate. Pitch nodded willingly and relaxed as the boy started sucking him off. The warmth of his soft mouth engulfed the man as Jack moved rhythmically with Pitch’s subtle thrusts. The Omega couldn’t fit the entire Alpha’s length in his mouth, but he tried.

_-This was an Omega’s heat. Jack smelt so fucking good. So, enticing. Like a pastry fresh out of the oven and he wanted to taste it… to devour him._

Pitch was relieved to see that the boy wasn't quite accustomed to it, watching him cough when he took it too deep - testing his own limits. Not that the Alpha minded the warmth that the Omega's throat was so generous with in learning, but it was refreshing to see such innocence in the thralls of passion.

He didn’t know how long it took to finally cum and he didn’t pop his knot in the virgin’s mouth for obvious reasons of it being too much, but when he did cum, Jack managed to drink most of it with just a drop of seed sliding down his supple chin. Pitch wiped it away with his thumb before leading the boy to straddle his lap. Jack leaned into Pitch’s neck exposing his own neck where his mating gland rested just beneath a thin layer of flesh as they scented one another. 

Just a bite hard enough to break the skin during this heat and Pitch’s unique Alpha pheromone would mix with Jack’s forming a lifetime bond. Jack would only respond to his scent after it was imprinted in his every molecule and they would be a pair. 

He could almost lose himself in its euphoria, except – the outsider’s scent on his mate infuriated the older Alpha. Jack whimpered as the larger male took hold of him roughly, just before he ripped the lighter materialed hoodie down the back with all his might, exposing that the boy wasn’t wearing anything beneath, and then tossed it out of sight.

Pitch didn’t hold back as he ardently lifted the boy up by his slender thighs and lay him on his desk; knocking everything he was working on out of the way. Pens and documents crashing to the floor as he passionately locked lips and started fondling the youth’s chest. He’d now realized that he’d wanted the boy for so long but didn’t know if life was making a mockery of him or if he’d suffered enough to equate a gift from her.

The lithe beauty became pliant while he wrapped his long legs around the Alpha’s muscular waist and felt the weight press down on him; Pitch bathed the Omega in a redolence of his oak sandalwood musk; establishing that his scent claim would be undeniably present to any others that dared get too close to the boy. The older man rutted against the small frame and was awakening an innate pleasure within the youth that lacked any apprehension of shame.

As the Omega moaned into his mouth, it sent his Alpha into a feral state before he tore the sprite’s pants off, leaving the Omega bare - all for him to see. Pitch pulled back a bit to process what was actually happening. He looked below and realized the entire inside of the boy’s thighs were wet with slick and it had dampened his own clothes from when he was sitting on him. The pheromones rising and continuing to stroke his Alpha.

It didn’t take long before the man’s fingers were thrusting into Jack’s needy entrance with the smaller body beneath him writhing in pleasure. Soft and sweet moans echoed in his head as the heat was overwhelming and he felt more drunk than two glasses of brandy should have ever been able to make him. One finger quickly turned to two, then three, then four and it had the boy wrapping his arms around Pitch’s neck for comfort as the Alpha peppered kisses on his exposed clavicle with his fingers moving fervently to locate his prostate.

“Ah… hh… I-I need you…” The natural tempter’s voice cracked in ecstasy after the Alpha found his sweet spot, soft lips lightly grazed Pitch's ear. Every sound and word that left the Omega’s mouth only fueled the ever-burning desire within, and he wanted it all. He'd come to the conclusion that basking in his young prince's presence forever might not be so bad. 

Just then he removed his fingers. Jack whimpered at the loss of contact, but the Alpha felt four fingers was good enough preparation and so he flipped the yielding body over. The boy was bent submissively over his desk for him to take – and ‘take’ is what he did.

_-He’s yours now. He’s-..._

The Alpha slid in almost effortlessly due to the heat relaxing the Omega’s channel and lubricating itself with slick. If not for already knowing of the boy’s virginity, the incredible tightness of the unpenetrated entrance would have revealed all amidst the boy crying out in pleasurable discomfort. He figured Jack would’ve made the other young Alpha wait as the boy was pretty level headed outside of these conditions and Jack was more than capable at communicating. 

There was a still a sting at the full girth of the Alpha filling the pup up for the first time. Jack was whining in the beginning - for what kind of relief? The Alpha could only guess. He knew his fingers really couldn’t match the size of his aroused cock and so Jack would more than likely feel all of this after everything was done.

The heat had already devoured both of them, and there was no denying it at that point once Jack let him start moving. His thrusts were fierce as he drove his member into Jack, availed of lust. His Alpha only being satiated upon the slick powered moans that were forced out of the Omega beneath him with each thrust of his dick against Jack's prostate.

He’d gone so long without feeling the heat of another so intimately and was now rekindling how nice it was to have someone need you. He’d have one night stands here and there after dates, but nothing worth lamenting over.

It was truly intoxicating how just the scent of arousal on the boy could drive him mad. All the poets and artists throughout history that lamented over their love of Omegas with their sonnets and depictions were all too clear to him why they felt compelled to do so. 

_-Nothing could compare to making love with an Omega._

The Alpha took his time indulging in the heat that surrounded his throbbing cock and the slick that made the movement so much more invigorating. Jack had gripped the desk through the peak of their mating, his knuckles turning white - undulating beneath the larger male. It was just then that the Alpha’s brain turned on and instinctively he leaned down to bond them – but before he could, his teeth grazing the pale nape– a subtle whine in the distance of his mind broke his focus as Jack’s hand shot up to cover his neck.

“P-please don’t… claim m-me…” The boy mewled as the aggressor slowed his pace down to halt, still within the boy, but enough to hear him. “… p-please... don't...” The Omega was begging him despite his exhaustion as it was coming out in weak tiny huffs with both pale hands clasped to protect his freedom. 

“I will not.” Pitch affirmed as he picked the pace back up with both hands on the boy’s now bruising hips from being handled with any strength at all. “Not until you are ready. But, I am going to knot you.” He could see Jack squeeze his beautiful eyes closed with a quick nod and a tear sliding down his burning cheek accepting his fate. Pitch leaned down attentively crooning to the vulnerable creature and licked it off - he unclasped Jack’s hands and interlaced his fingers with one of them on the desk just before he gently pressed his lips to the boy’s swollen pair, while still thrusting.

As he neared his end, he’d never knotted an Omega before, let alone a virgin one; but he heard that they were the reason people cheated and countries went to war; which was an idea he now completely endorsed.

He held fastidiously to the boy’s hips and grinded into him as his knot started swelling and he felt Jack's channel tightening and catching around him. There was a cold sweat creeping on both of them as two opposing reasons were borne from it. The boy trembled while silently sobbing into his free hand as he took the full swell of an Alpha’s knot for the first time - his greedy Omega finding a small relief through the burn of being stretched to the brink but it did not give him enough pleasure to get him off the first time. The older man knew it hurt. Pitch was already a larger Alpha with a knot that did not leave anything for want and Jack didn’t dare move while it was inflated in all its glory.

Pitch’s whole body constricted as the most toe-curling, body-vibrating orgasm spasmed throughout his entire form while he emptied his warm seed into the pup. A thousand thoughts rushing through his mind but the one he kept coming back to being the most prominent.

_-He’s yours. Jack is yours. Always has been. Impregnate him. Family._

It took quite a few minutes in that position, with him curled over the Omega's back, for his knot to go down to a reasonable size. He subtly gyrated his hips as the swell decreased providing some relief to Jack and then he wanted to take care of the boy. He could tell the pup was relaxing watching Jack’s rigid shoulders and beautifully pale back begin to relax, so he knew he could move him. He’d already cum twice and although the boy’s member had been dripping with precum the whole time he wanted to make sure he got off as well.

He carefully lifted the boy off the desk, he didn’t want to hurt him with his knot still large enough to keep them locked and he could already see a little blood from the youth’s cherry being popped around where they were connected. The Omega’s sweat literally smelt like sunshine. He sat them both back in his office chair with the boy on his lap – back to chest. Jack’s legs were spread wide as he took the youth’s hard member from behind and started pumping it, noting how soft his skin was, the omega lay lax against him exhausted from what was at hand.

What better way to pass the time his knot was taking to deflate then to Jerk the boy off, besides he'd once read that anal stimulation while jacking off was great, he’d yet to try it himself, but could only imagine what it was like to an Omega in heat. Pitch also heard something once about Omegas not really needing to come from the front because they could get off from the back, but Pitch didn’t think that was plausible in that moment with Jack’s flower just barely being opened.

In the build of the orgasm, Jack’s back arched and he was panting heavily. The man could smell the arousal strengthening as he breathed the boy's scent in deeply, taking part in a little mindless self indulgence. He played with Jack’s left nipple for a bit, gingerly twisting and pulling, with the boy’s hands on his own for support through the foreplay. Then just as the boy released, he took hold of one of the boy's hands and locked fingers while he kissed him from the side. It was thrilling observing the rise and fall of the youth's climax as he was usually more composed but had been reduced to nothing more than a wonton display of carnal desire.

Jack was spent, but they were both aware that the heat was only curbed momentarily.

Once his knot fully deflated, he pulled Jack off himself, which earned him a discomforted whimper from the pup and carried the beauty back to his own room that was just down hall closer to the back of the house.

They spent a night, for what seemed to Pitch like a dream having sex and it only served to coerce out of the cold business man a sensitivity to the pup that he was growing fonder with every moment spent intimately with one another. It was becoming more apparent that Jack was his everything. 

_-How could he possibly let him go?_

* * *

In the morning, he awoke to Jack curled into himself with his back facing Pitch so that the man couldn’t see his face. The Alpha only had the view of the pup’s trembling back with the heat not yet consuming him, as the youth was still drowsy and not quite awake; but it had thrown Pitch somewhat off realizing that the boy was… crying?

He leaned over and proactively grabbed the glass of water off the nightstand that he’d gotten for Jack at some point in the night and touched his shoulder knowing Jack was more than likely only feeling pain right then. 

“Jack?” Pitch crooned attentively, adhering to the situation being sensitive. The boy sniffled and looked back at him a little startled, as he realized the man was holding water.

_-Fuck, the pup was perfect even in the goddamn morning. How he'd come to inherit a little thing so devastatingly beautiful and pure was definitely beyond him?_

The Alpha figured from all the moaning and screaming, the boy’s throat must have been sore at that point. Jack looked at the glass and then back at him. “Drink it.” The man’s voice came out a lot more stern than he had intended, realizing after seeing the surprise in Jack's face that it probably sounded more like a command than a consolation.

Feebly the Omega sat up a bit, propped on one arm, grabbed the glass, his fingers lightly touching the Alpha’s before he sipped it. The boy looked exhausted as he gazed over at the windowed walls and surveyed the morning light across the trees. They both knew it had to be pretty early and Pitch couldn't help but notice the pup’s eyes were red from crying.

_-He was still breathtaking._

“W-we had sex… didn’t we...?” The boy repined as he knitted his brows looking down at himself and taking in the scene of them both being naked in the Alpha’s bed. The Omega looked up at Pitch wearily from the side – it was if he almost hoped the Alpha would have some _other_ story to tell him despite the obvious morning after sex scene before him. Mr. Pitchiner felt a sting in his heart looking at the broken pup. It had dawned on him that it couldn’t be great having lost his virginity in the throes of a heat and not being able to remember most of it. Not to mention, the Omega’s body was pretty battered after all that handling, bruises and hickeys scattered across his white skin.

“I told you to leave.” Pitch started reflectively, “I knew it was a heat and I-“

“It’s not your fault…” The boy's voice cracked as he cut him off. He pulled his bruised legs up to his chest, half wrapped in the sheets and curled into them, not wanting to hear anymore. Pitch sighed and also looked out the window, knowing that it was only going to be a short while before Jack’s heat would be raging again, and he knew deep down he didn't have any self control left to not take the boy. “I’ve read that people do crazy things… when they’re in heat… and most Alpha’s are just p-programmed to respond…”

His words hurt. They were calling Pitch out for being something he’d been fighting – an animal running on instinct. Something that succumbed to its impulses mindlessly and although it dented his pride he knew that the boy just didn’t understand how in control he truly was. That his words were just giving him an out to be the coward that he accepted under the right circumstances to be true. That if he really wanted to, like the first time Jack went into heat, he could’ve stopped himself.

The boy’s heats were a natural bodily function and Pitch was aware that because his own reactions were merely a response, the pup just couldn’t comprehend how different their experiences actually were in the situation. He knew the Omega’s body was going through it first-hand and that the symptoms were all consuming to the body going through its cycle, but it was only provoking to an Alpha. If Pitch had held tight to his guns, he was sure that contacting Katherine again would’ve worked; but he didn’t want that. 

_-He wanted the Omega - he wanted Jack._

Then it began again. Jack started holding his lower belly as the cramping happened. The smaller body curling in on itself and Pitch watched as the heat slowly and yet also quickly consumed the boy’s mind once again. There was no doubt when the Omega became hyper aware of the Alpha sitting beside him that all the little sex fiend wanted was to be ravaged. The boy crawled out of the sheets and was on all fours towards the man completely nude. The sweet smell of slick permeating the air as it was already streaming down Jack’s inner thighs mixed with the Alpha’s seed from the night.

It was interesting to the Alpha to see that despite the slight apprehension and remorse Jack seemed to have when he was coherent to their having sex, the moment his estrus started creeping back in, Jack could only think about one thing. The anguish his heats reduced him to and he wanted to be taken care of, Jack turned into this desperate little thing; He wanted to be loved, held and fucked intensely. 

Pitch tilted his head calmly to the side inhaling the aroma that first shook his core and knew that mother nature was gifting him. The cold man melted the moment the boy leaned in and gently pressed his lips against his before Jack leaned in and rubbed his warm tear soaked cheek against his neck trying to scent him. Pitch basked in how much the Omega truly needed him and wanted the whole moment to never end.

There would be almost a week straight of him indulging himself in the pup and he didn’t regret it. Not a moment passed after that where he didn’t feel as though Jack wasn’t rightfully his partner.

_His Omega. His mate_. – And he would wait patiently to claim him and erase all those that stood between him and his long-awaited happiness.


End file.
